The Bug and the Bee
by Katnj01
Summary: A short fluff about two feuding girls, who used to mean a little more to one another.


Four years earlier.

The air was warm and inviting on the last day of sixth grade for the students of Paris. It was the end of the day and all the children were beaming with excitement as everyone waited for their parents to pick them up. Kim and Max were playing pokemon on their Game Boy's, Kim's brow tensing as he was slowly but surely losing to his geeky friend. Nathaniel was doodling little sketches of bubbles across his notepad to pass the lonely time. Even the teachers buzzed with excitement at the thought of two children free months.

The sun also brightly shone on a certain two girls on the stairway entrance of the school. A little bluenette was playing MASH with a cheery blonde grinning from ear to ear at her results. The dark haired girls hair was up to her chin and her black jacket laid next to her, so that she could enjoy the nice weather. In comparison, the blonde had her curly locks wildly loose and her baggy "Mecha Strike" t-shirt on. Her makeup free face smiled brightly as her friend finished up counting the amount of spirals she had drawn.

Chloe Bourgeois grabbed Marinette's hands in excitement and screeched "Mari, this has to be fate, like, am I right!?". She was a little excited at the results, and Marinette blushed furiously at her best friend's outburst and attempted to sink into herself as everyone present looked at them as if they were crazy.

She glanced at her best friend though, and couldn't help but giggle. Chloe was bouncing up and down in excitement at the thought of adorning in holy matrimony with her crush. "It must be Chlo', I don't see who else Adam would marry but you." Marinette said matter a factly. The small blonde girl stopped bouncing and gave her bestie a disapproving pout. "His name is A-dr-ien." She slowly said making sure to get every syllable in. Mari shrugged her off, mostly due to the fact that she had never met the famous Adrien, and this only irritated Chloe more. "Oh Marinette, you just don't get it! He is just so sweet, funny, dorky, precious and ahh I just can't take it!" She squealed, and for added effect she pretended to swoon and melt into the step.

Smirking, Marinette laid on the step below the one Chloe "fainted" on and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud and the sun warmed the two girls. Chloe glanced down at her friend and smirked mischievously, "Although… I think the fact that we will be in an apartment together when we're older will just be the icing on the cake."

"Ah, but wouldn't it be better if we lived in something like your mansion? Apartments aren't exactly elegant and up to your oh so high expectations, Queen Chloe." Marinette teased. She got a very familiar pout for that nickname, and a playful shove. "Well, yeah it wouldn't be perfect but… " The wealthy girl pondered in thought for a moment before grabbing and holding her best friend's hand and proclaimed "...we would be together. I think that's all I would need, ya know?" The bluenette was shocked into silence and Chloe gave her a big toothy grin. Before she could get her thoughts together, there was a loud honking noise. The girls shot up at the sound.

They looked over and saw a large black car, and the window rolled down to a older man with a weird curly mustache. "What the…" Chloe said to no one in particular.

"Who's that?" Marinette asked the confused girl. The blonde's face twisted up and replied "My butler… I wonder why Mommy and Daddy aren't here?" The car honked again, this time the driver held down the horn longer. All the children put their hands over their ears and gave Chloe nasty glares. "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" She shouted sassily that the impatient driver, hand on her hip and all. A signature look of hers, Marinette thought.

Huffing, the blonde put down her stance and looked at her best friend, and gave her a huge hug. "I'm going to miss you sooo much" The girls cried in unison, causing them to giggle. Chloe pulled away and stalling for time said "Jinx! You _totally_ owe me a soda!" Once again, before her friend could reply, the car honked a final time. Chloe sighed, waved goodbye and ran off to the back doors of the large vehicle.

Finally alone, Marinette smiled big and watched as the ladybugs flew over the beautiful flowers of Paris. Things couldn't be better.


End file.
